The Ancient Beings (Universe L-137)
The Ancient Beings, or simply referred to as Great Old Ones, is the common term used to categorize a group of unfathomably ancient and incredibly powerful "alien" beings that dwell within the L-137 Universe. Summary The Ancient Beings are an absolute race of nigh-powerful figures in the empty cosmos, and the first ones that ruled over the Earth long before man or any other species lay claim to it, including God from the Bible. Aside from their deep cosmic origins spanning past the Earth's creation, the Ancient Beings often do not share much of anything in common. They come in many shapes and (some with colossal) sizes, with fundamentally different natures to how the universe works. Sometimes, their appearances cannot be perceived by regular speculation or by enhanced vision. With the massive and immense power that the Ancient Beings possessed, they were often seen, from various legends and scriptures as "The Forces of the Universe". At one point, the Babylonian civilization mistook them for space travelers, as they took the forms of various notorious people. While doing some research about their origins, Kurenai stated that the Ancient Beings are not bound by these simple laws of existence, such as power division, power multiplier, destruction or even telekinesis. His carefully tested theory is, the reason why these laws of physics exist in the first place, is actually the result of them just simply existing. Without them, there would no such thing as "Power", "Divinity", "Destruction" or anything meaningful in particular, and the universe will come to an end in a mere instant. History Very little known from the Ancient Beings history, due to the vast unknown properties that they possess, and existing before the concept of "God" or "Deity" and "Creation". One of the supporting statements about the Ancient Beings is that they are "simply deities on a scale of unimaginable power". The first recorded sighting of these Ancient Beings dates back to the book written by H.P. Lovecraft "The Call of the Cthulhu", in the city of R'lyeh, when Cthulhu was mistaken as one of the risen Ancient Beings of the sea. They were also responsible for creating the 666 (Trihexa) that challenged the supreme rule of God from the Bible. The 666 Beast nearly succeeded, until God reluctantly sealed off it, at the expense of God's overall power. Powers and Abilities *'Conceptual Beings: '''The Ancient beings are not bound by any laws, or power manipulation abilities, not from a truly Omnipotent, due to their incredibly haxing and complexing nature. They are capable of freely manipulating the very existence of several fundamental forces of the universe, ranging from modifying the laws of quantum physics to erasing their concept of "life". In theory, they are individual "gods" capable of mimicking an Omnipotent power. In order to keep track of the amount of the immense number of Ancient Beings that can reside within the L-137 Universe, Kurenai devised a numeric system, from 1 to 100, with each having their number related to superstition or supernatural meaning within the Universe. **'Conceptual Attacks': The Ancient Beings are capable of launching attacks that cannot be stopped by nearly most defenses. Vali notes that the Ancient Beings don't launch a simple, physical attack onto the user, but unleashes a seemingly infinite number of possible attacks, from every reality. Every attack unleashed, whether negated by any means in the physical state, the other possible opening of attack, will hurt the opponent. **'High Dimensional Reality Warping': Due to the nature of the Ancient Beings aforementioned before, they are capable of manipulating the very fabric of reality is not just their own universe, but to the others as well. This ranges to be able to completely cancel out the powers of the Omnipotent within their own universe, to beating higher tier reality warpers of multiversal scale. *'12-Dimensional Beings': Another reason as to why they are not bound by normal rules, and laws, is that they are also on a higher plane of existence. They dwell within 12 dimensions, in the seemingly endless nothing. If there is no way to interact with higher dimensions, they cannot be harmed or altered by any 3-dimensional powers. **'Space-Time Manipulation': The Ancient Beings are capable of warping the Dimensional Gap in any shape and form as they see fit. They can merge the Underworld, Heaven, and Earth, all into one plane of existence, or change the laws of physics into a different place. *'Insanely Huge "God-Like" Power': At the first glance at these Ancient Beings, the amount of power that each can possess at one time, is said to exceed even God from the Bible. Even at their disembodied states, they still possess enough power to completely decimate the Earth and all parallel dimensions from that point in time. When Vali faced off against one of them, the power that he tried to divide, simply couldn't happen. The insanely huge power is only compatible with unforeseen forces, accompanied by the sheer mystery of their existence, makes them unable to be absorbed by anyway. Trying to divide any of the Ancient Being's power, is near impossible to an ordinary person splitting a single atom. *'Nigh Omniscience-like Cosmic Awareness': The Ancient Beings can perceive any event that occurs in a linear or multi layered timeline, and tragedy that spans a seemingly infinite amount of years. They can track down the first singularity of the Red Dragon Emperors, to even manipulate the origins of the current devil kings. **'"The Truth": A common ability within all of the Ancient Beings, it allows them to perceive the "True" nature of anything. This ability can render all negation abilities useless in the mere presence of these beings and can render even the strongest of conceptual users, into nothing. This ability manipulates everything about the target, looking through the true purpose of their existence, and answering the question as to "why" they were brought into their creation. This is then forced upon the properties of that target, weighing them down with doubt, and mystery, until their desired origin is accepted. *'''Nothingness Manipulation: Another common ability that the Ancient Beings all share, regardless of origin. They can manipulate the emptiness of the endless nothing, with just a sheer fraction of their power. Statistics |-|Single Individual= |-|Combined= Tier: 2-A | High 1-B Name: The Ancient Beings Origin: High School Cosmic Mythos Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: The Ancient Beings (Great Old Ones or Primordial Deities would not fit this definition, as they are arguably more powerful and competant in manipulating reality as they see fit.) Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Complete Magic, Complete Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Ultimate Creation, Destruction, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Transcends all 5th-Dimensional Concepts and below, Regeneration (True-Godly) and likely various other abilities. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level+ (A single Ancient Being can restart, and obliterate the entire DxD multiverse if it so chose to.) | High Hyperverse level (The combined powers of the Ancient Beings are enough to affect the whole spatial and Complex Multiverse to an extent. This caused massive altered timelines, and other fictional characters from other universe to co-exist within the L-137 Omniverse.) Speed: Omnipresent (They appeared before God from the Bible in various forms) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiversal Level+ | High Hyperversal level (No 5th-dimensional attack or concept can harm an Ancient Being) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal '''| High Hyperversal level' '''Standard Equipment:' Irrelevant Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Key: Individually | As a Race Trivia *The Ancient Beings are loosely based off from the "Number" monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Great Old Ones from Cthulhu Mythos, Trandescendal Beings from Doctor Who, and Various Gods from very ancient histories (The ones the Fate series hasn't covered "yet".) *They are meant to be the "mysterious" force within the L-137 Universe, to describe every single phenomenon. Think of them as a Deus Ex Machina, or a Roman Mythology taken to a cosmic level. *Not to be mistaken as actual Outer Gods, merely extraterrestial beings of immense reality warping powers. Category:Lance Tennant